lifeless hearts
by words lady
Summary: reid and emily lives hang by a thread.
1. chapter 1

The man frowned at Reid's expression; something in Reid's language must've set him off.

"then you don't mind me killing her " the man yelled.

"No don't do it.

You just said she meant nothing to you .

It's true I …I kidnapped her so I can collect the ransom money

What ransom money

Her father with the aid of the FBI are present a huge award on her living boy 45 billion dollars, Reid knew he need to do whatever it takes to help Emily survive that night , till his team arrives.

Then tell me spencer.. Reid felt agitated that the man mentioned his name with as if he was a friend of his.

"Don't call me that. My name is Dr.Spencer Reid, not spencer"

"Oh really well dr. I have a very good offer for you. "

"I'm not interested" said Reid.

Hey you, you're going to listen whether you like it or not.

I'll listen if I want to "Reid interrupted.

Well then listen to what I have to say or I promise I'll break that mouth of you if you don't.

What's your name again? Exclaimed Reid.

"john " said the unsub

"well john I have no interest in splitting the prize money " said Reid

Then all of the sudden Reid felt a sting and a warmth blaze from his back. The unsub has stabbed him in the back when he wasn't looking.

" if you don't shut up boy , you're going to feel a lot worse than this" said john.

Emily gasped at the scene of bloody Reid. She could not forgive herself if anything happened to him. She tried to call him but he was falling in and out of consciousness.

Then all of the sudden a silhouette fell in front of Emily.

" what are you doing " he said

" I was just checking if he's alive

You worry about your abductor

Abductor, Emily exclaimed

Oh you didn't know , he kidnapped you so he could ….or is he ?

Emily knew she and Reid were now in trouble more than ever.

Then man went to the bleeding Reid and pulled his knife just after he positioned Reid to face Emily.

" what your little friend here told me that ransom was offered for your living body for 45 billion dollar" the man said while playing with his knife " but your reaction when I told you hinted otherwise, now you're going to be honest or your friend dies slowly in front of you"

Emily shook her head , while tears falling from her eyes.

"so " he begun " what is your relationship with Spence. I mean Dr.Spencer Reid "

" Don't answer Emily " Reid yelled.

With a swift of a hand , the man stabbed Reid in the stomach.

"so …where were we …ah…yes…what is your relationship with this man over here" he said as he pulled Reid's head by his hair"

"Emily …do. Don't…answer "as Reid coughed

"you just don't know how to shut up"

As the mean headed towards Reid with his mind set on torturing him…Emily yelled crying

"stop. I beg you" he is only my friend " she answered as the man swivelled in an instant towards Emily .

" how long have you known him for ?"

" 2 years " she said

"2 years ! and he's defending you like that .. I wouldn't have known " said john sarcastically.

" Emily ..Emily …Emily" said john " is that even your real name? well who cares , you know what's the problem is Emily.. you see I know exactly who you both are Emily or should I say supervisory special agent Emily Prentiss ".

Emily's jaw almost dropped with the sudden mentioning of her full name , she tried hard not to let her surprise show but it was too late.

"so… Emily tell me ..You're a profiler "

" so "

" so ..profile me ..tell me .. what is my next move ? "

" I'm a profiler not a prescient "

John laughed so hard that Reid jumped , Emily noticed Reid but tried not to draw john's attention to him , she knew that she needed to get him out and that he won't survive if he kept him there with him.

then all of a sudden , the unthinkable happened , a huge explosion shaked the room they were in...

"what is this all about " yelled john " what did you do " he yelled at Emily while shaking her arms.

"let go of me , i didn't do anything , I've been right in front of you for the past hour" said Emily

john let go of her hand and grabbed the rope that was laying on the floor of the room they were in and tied it around Emily's hand so tight that she winced in pain , he took one good look at Reid before he was leaving " he's long gone "

Emily's tears came running down her cheeks ," Reid ...Reid " she started shouting but he sat still " Reid ...please wake up ..I beg you.. don't leave me alone " she started crying. That's when she heard footstep coming to towards them.

"Emily " Shouted Morgen

"No ...no ...john " yelled Emily

"we got him Emily don't worry " morgen explained " where's ...his voice disappeared off upon seeing Reid ...Hey pretty boy ...hotch ...HOTCH!!! we need a medic fast " yelled morgen while untying Emily's hand

"Reid .. help Reid "

"what happen to Reid ?"

"he tried to save me ... but the unsub stabbed him several times "

"c'mon lets get you both out of here " said morgen " is he going to be okay ?" morgen asked the medic that was attending to Reid

the medic shook his head " he is in a pretty bad shape ..he needs to be hospitalized

the man looked into Morgan's Eyes in a sad way he knew that the man they were attending will suffer greatly.


	2. Chapter 2

" Is he awake? Is he alright ? Have you talked to him ? "

" hold your horses baby girl , I haven't heard anything "

"then what ?"

"What do you mean baby girl?"

"its been awhile and we haven't heard anything , we haven't caught that damn unsub , Emily's condition is not improving...I'm sweaty, tired and worried we haven't Heard anything for the past 12 hours and I'm afraid ...no...no derek,im not afraid im petrified that were going to loose him again and I cant afford it..I need to see him, i need to be there with him holding his hand and not sitting here drinking this thing ...this imitation of a coffee "

"baby girl...Garcia. He's going to make it."

"how can you be sure...first the Hankle case then anthrax and now this "

"you know what Penelope , you're right, he may not live this out but think about it , he survived Hankle , he survived the anthrax and you know what ?"

Garcia remained silent, she had a rough idea of what Derek was going to say nevertheless, she listened.

" hey..look at me , you know what ?"

"what Derek ?"

"he always come back , he came back after Hankle Penelope ,he came back after the anthrax and the best part is ...he never gave up"

" I know that Derek but im afraid the he's going to quit on us, I cant imagine the BAU without our junior G man. "

" I hear you baby girl , you know I thought he's going to quit after what happened in Georgia and so I called Gideon and we met in his cabin and for the first time I fully understood Reid . Why he is the way he is...he is a fighter Penelope ...he has that fighter soul hidden under that big brain of his and its not our place to doubt that ."

" I hope you're right honey"

" I know I am "

... **Author's note**

 **N** **ext up is chapter 3 ...i know its been awhile since my last update but life came in the way and also criminal minds' season 13. :) :)**

I **dont own anything. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two weeks earlier**

Spencer Reid woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring across his half empty apartment and a mind splitting headache.

" you have to finish packing " stated morgan startling spencer.

" morgan, what are you doing here ?" said spencer surprised

" wow kid. Don't you remember last night " winked morgan " you drank your way through the bar, i always thought that little spencer Reid couldn't hold his drink but last night ...boy..i was wrong " laughed Morgan.

" what happened last night Derek " said spencer.

" well all i can say that i truly hope you memorised her number boy genius she was definitely interested in you " said morgan while grinning mischievously.

" Morgan.. can't you be serious for just one second " shouted spencer from the kitchen half laughing " Garcia texted me ...we have a case !".

" I hope you'd change your mind " muttered Derek.

" I cant morgan, I've seen a lot ...we've been through a lot and i just wanna setback and relax you know, have a wife and maybe kids one day ..who knows " shrugged Reid " and i cant do that with our job ..its too dangerous , so are you going to let it go ? "

" i respect your opinion pretty boy but it wont be the same without you around babbling your random statistics ".

" i know Derek that im not gonna be around , but hey look at the bright side, Im only moving to a bigger apartment and I'll still do phone counselling...so are we good ?"

" yeah we're good man ... we're good". sighed morgan.

 **Author's Notes :**

 **Thank you whoever out there for taking the time in reading and reviewing my story, im really glad that i gave this a try. i should point out that im not a native English speaker, and so any grammatical mistakes are my own.** **im open for any ideas and suggestions to enhance this story.** *** disclaimer : I dont own anything.***

 **Next up, Chapter 4.**


End file.
